


Yokubō

by AnitaAlways



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bi Jiren (mentioned in passing), Jiren thinks sex isn't worth it, M/M, Song: Hellfire (Disney), and he hates it, but he can get horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: Notes about the Yokubō Effect: Subject has been convinced that sexual desire is either evil or otherwise to be avoided. Upon introduction to stimuli that can trigger such desire, Subject should react extremely negatively.
Relationships: Dsypo/Jiren (Dragon Ball), Jiren/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_Handsome._

That was the first word to enter Jiren’s mind when he saw the Saiyan from Universe 7. Not _enemy_ , not _at fault_ , not _villain_ , but _handsome._ Jiren was fully aware of what connotations and implications that word carried with it, and he hated it. 

He’d trained to keep such impure thoughts as sexual desire out of his mind so he could focus on strength. And for the most part he’d been succeeding too, only slipping briefly because of Dyspo and a young bomb obsessed girl. But he’d suppressed it, covered it with a thick layer of meditation. And that had been it. 

This Saiyan had undone a lot of that in an instant. He could still be stoic, thankfully, though he didn’t like how much venom had crept into his voice when he’d told the Saiyan, “Get lost.” And he could still terrify other fighters with a glare. He’d have to focus on that, have to get his head in the game. 

Besides, the Saiyan would be dead by the end of the day, it wouldn’t even matter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyan- Goku, his name was- was strong. Not strong enough, but strong. Still, Jiren enjoyed dominating him a bit too much- and paid for it when, while the gray alien let his mind wander to places he didn’t want it to go as he held Goku down with a boot, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta came from behind and knocked him into a rock. 

Yeah, Jiren had deserved that. He admitted it. He refocused and went back to fighting, trying to banish the thought of Goku beaten and bloodied and under his power from his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was losing. And he was p*ssed about it. He hadn’t ringed Goku out when he’d had the chance, and now he was _losing._ The ki attacks felt like hellfire on his skin, worse than the desires and twisted scenarios that tempter demon (he refused to believe a regular Saiyan could do this to him) had put into him felt. 

Jiren hated it. He hated Goku. He hated desiring Goku. He hated that he couldn’t have Goku. And he hated Goku’s preaching about his friendships. 

He’d shut Goku up. He _had_ to shut Goku up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning to life had him experiencing mixed feelings. Gratefulness was prominent, of course, but a sense of loss was mixed with it. Loss that was made even worse when he realized he had been holding Goku’s torn up gi shirt during erasure and thus still had it. He cursed under his breath once he was home, hid the gi, and started meditating, praying to the gods in his universe that he would be able to free himself from the one fixed idea that had haunted him and pierced his brain like a red-hot iron during the Tournament.


	2. Bad Night

_There he was, the fool and the fighter, stripped of the glory and power of the gods, the adornments of divinity cast from him. Only a man, bloodied and powerless. How could one man have so much power over Jiren, draw him closer and drive him to kneel? How could scarred and battered lips seem so tempting? Why was Jiren kissing the defeated warrior?_

He woke up in a cold sweat, eyes wide and shock over what he’d been dreaming on his face. Had he eaten something bad? Or maybe those sleeping pills Toppo had suggested were affecting his dreams. That made sense, it had to be- what was he doing with Goku’s torn shirt in his hands?! 

Jiren threw the garment across the room like it had burned him. Maybe it had been a bad idea to keep it; it had been distracting him for a month. But he couldn’t throw it away now, something stopped him every time he tried. Why was it so much harder to control the thoughts about Son Goku? He could do it with Dyspo. Though, a traitorous part of him reminded, he lived on the same _base_ with the guy, he had to be able to control those thoughts. Goku wasn’t even in the same universe. Perhaps something Jiren had done had whoever ran that aspect of life rubbing that distance in by making those thoughts harder to control. 

...aaaaand of course Dyspo was up. Why wouldn’t he be up? He sleep-walked all the time. The rabbit mumbled as he stalked through the halls like an undead beast- shirtless. Jiren swore under his breath, folded the shirt, put it under a floor tile, and tried to go back to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Hey Jiren, you look like death sucking on a bad lemon. You okay?” Vuon asked, tilting his head. 

“Thanks a lot,” hissed the gray alien, sitting down. “I just had a bad night, that’s all.” 

Dyspo, dressed in a short robe, spoke up. “Ouch. That musta sucked.” 

Jiren bit his tongue, refusing to say anything about part of the reason for the bad night, then answered, “It did. What’s for breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rewritten Hunchback of Notre Dame quote that explains the steadily increasing sexual desire Jiren is gonna be so freaked out about: "He, who had his heart wrapped in stone, who observed no other law in the world but the good law of justice, in whom the lake of powerful emotions was always dry, so assiduous he was every morning in making new channels to drain it—he did not know how furiously this sea of passions ferments and boils when it is refused any outlet."


End file.
